Class Encounters
by LaughingWolfGirl
Summary: When Squall gets a wild hair Seifer pays the price, or does he. *YAOI*


Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, mores the pity, they belong to square and all that jazz...

Class Encounters

A.N. I wrote this for AlexisLogain, cause she wanted Pr0n one night, so here ya go Lex, it's just for you!!! *Grin*

"Oh yeah just like that.... use that tongue baby, no one does it as good as you!" ". The husky murmurs came from the tall blonde, slouched on the bench in the back of the classroom, fingers running through what looked like thick coarse hair, but was actually baby soft, mussing an already tousled style.  
  
  
His head falling backward, his pleasure sensors on overload, blood rushing into his mind, overloading his cpu, the process of flow of information to his brain was sluggish as the pleasure took it's time running through his system. He kept one hand on the back of the bench, fingers pressing in, nails scoring wood, to help keep balance, while the other continued to tighten on Squall's scalp, helpless to do otherwise.  
Squall would be lucky not to end up with bald patches, or so he thought as he let his tongue slide under the hardness, ridges and pulse points running along side one another on his tongue. His lips vibrated with the little moans that escaped his throat, giving way to enhanced pleasure for Seifer. 

  
Seifer's scent filled his nostrils, cleanliness, with an underlying masculinity, Seifer's heated musk, putting to mind warm sunny lazy days. Heat, fire, dangerous predators, all this came to mind when he took a deep inhale through his nose, his mouth quite happily busy. 

  
Seifer's hips jerked upward all on their own, his brain's synapses having fired one too many times, it was completely fried. His cock seeking that warm wet heat that was tantalizing, that was teasing, that was maddeningly elusive. He wanted to be buried deep to the hilt, and knew Squall, the bastard, would make him beg for it. Two could play this game, this game that he himself had taught Squall many moons ago.  
He spread his legs out further, as much as his pants would allow, his ass moving down lower, which in turn slide his cock in a little deeper. Squall looked up with a glare, never once removing his lips, but applied his teeth to sensitive skin, the smirk that had been gracing Seifer's face turned into a grimace and a bit of a plea. Satisfied Squall let up on his teeth and soothingly ran his tongue over the little indentations that were left behind. 

  
Squall decided to take the game up a notch and quickly took it all in as far as it would go, feeling the round head against the back of his throat, taking deep breaths through his nose, he almost chuckled when he heard Seifer suck in his breath and felt the body beneath his hands stiffen in pleasure, the blonde's other hand coming around hitting the keyboard in front of him. 

  
Seifer's eyes were closed, unable to focus anyway, he dropped his chin onto his chest, and slowly let the heavy lids open, smirking slightly at the window on the computer in front of him, having enough concentration to focus on what was on the monitor, the tutorial. Ironic. No one needed to tutor the brunette on his knees in front of him. He had taken what Seifer had taught him and run with it, the student far exceeding the master, though Seifer wouldn't admit that even under penalty of death, Squall would be even more insufferable than he was now. 

  
Squall continued to tease and torment, lifting Seifer's need higher and higher, and then slaking off just enough to keep him from coming.; He kept one of his hands caressing, pulling softly, squeezing the heavy sacs below; while the other hand slid underneath and caressed with just his pinky the puckered opening, nail grazing skin. 

  
Seifer hissed when he felt the finger, muscles clenching in succession not sure if he wanted to allow the liberty or not. 

  
Seifer, impatient with Squall's teasing, took matters into his own hands, placing both hands on Squall's face, and using small shallow thrusts, began to build his culmination. Squall let Seifer do, as he wanted, enjoying it just as much, knowing that soon he too would have his pleasure. He increased the pressure of his pinky. 

  
Seifer let out little moans, conscious just enough to remember where he was, the thrill of nearly getting caught added spice to the encounter. And just as he felt himself at the edge, the door slide open and students began to pile in. 

  
The blonde used his legs to push Squall further under the desk, rearranging his grey trench to cover his lap as best as possible and then tried to compose his face to show his usual smirk.  
"Here a little early are you Seifer?" Instructor Quistis said as she walked to her desk. 

  
Voice slightly husky mocking sarcasm dripping from his tone, "well you know me, always gotta be on top of the situation, and be the best, and what better then to be here before everyone else." 

  
The smaller man continued to hide beneath the desk, and saw a golden opportunity to harass the other man, something he just could not let go by. He leaned up and let his tongue flick against the smooth round head of Seifer's cock, grinning wickedly as the taller man's body twitched involuntarily. 

  
Seifer bit back a moan, gritting his teeth against the unexpected pleasure, he was having trouble concentrating on the class, on what the other students were doing, and having Squall get a wild hair like that did not help. He used his foot to kick at Squall to get his point across. This only incited Squall to continue, he took the whole bulbous head in and swirled his tongue around it, making Seifer lean forward onto his desk, hitting the keyboard and making it ding several times.  
  
Both the students and the instructor looked to Seifer who shrugged nonchalantly, smirking, though every muscle in his body was tense, ready to fight, to slug, to pound flesh. He nearly groaned as that last thought had the wrong thoughts going through his mind. He was *supposed* to be calming his hormones not inciting them to riots. Squall on his own was doing that just fine, he didn't need extra ammo. 

  
Squall used both his lips, tongue and hands to keep at Seifer, weakening him, fighting off kicks, keeping him from pulling his hips away, making the bench creak loudly several times. No matter how hard Seifer tried to pull away Squall kept at him like fleas on a dog. 

  
Quistis stopped the class several times to inquire what was wrong with the fidgety Seifer and then began to chalk it up to possibly Squall not being there. Though she did wonder where the brunette could have gotten. 

  
"Seifer, do you know where Squall is?" 

  
Seifer nearly choked at the vibrations he felt just as he opened his mouth to speak, his voice choppy and with a squeak, he coughed a few times, and then answered her, still breathless. 

  
"I don't have the foggiest idea."  
  
She didn't look like she believed him but unless she wanted to disrupt the class even more she would have to take it at face value.  
Seifer could feel himself getting close to coming, and Squall, who was underneath, felt the blonde's body tense and prepare itself. He too braced himself, working feverishly. 

  
Seifer bit his inner cheek to keep from groaning as he came, tasting the metallic flavor of blood, grimacing at the pain, his body falling back in a slump. 

"Class Dismissed." 

  
As the students filed out Quistis looked as if she would come over and Seifer quickly and viciously kicked at Squall to keep him underneath and out of sight, but at the last moment her attention was snagged by one of the "Trepies". Seifer released the breath he had been holding, and which he hadn't realized he had held; head falling forward, forehead landing on the keyboard, as Squall climbed out from under the desk, face flushed and moist. 

  
"You're a real bastard ya know that!" Seifer said as he regained his composure, his eyes vowing retribution. "Where you trying to get us caught? I mean there were a couple of times when she started to walk over this way." 

  
"…" Was all Squall said with a faint smirk, getting up to leave. Seifer hurriedly buttoned up his pants and followed, and just as they walked out they saw Zell across the hallway, who grinned when he saw Squall and started to walk over, his grin faltering when he realized that the two had walked out, but that Squall hadn't been in class earlier, the puzzle working itself in his brain behind his eyes.  
"Don't strain nothin' there Chicken-Wuss" Smirked the mocking antagonist. 

  
"Leave him alone asshole." Came the monotone reply. 

  
Seifer arched a brow at Squall and then moved in close…"You have a bit of white cream on the corner of your lip there Squally, guess you need to work on your eating habits don'tcha." He said as he walked off chuckling, leaving a red faced, Zell who had worked out the puzzle and a blushing Squall who was hurriedly wiping his lips and finding nothing.


End file.
